Nikushimi no Kuroki Fenikkusu
Nikushimi no Kuroki Fenikkusu (憎しみの黒き不死鳥) is the 49th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on September 15, 2002. Synopsis Kouya became infuriated after Ming Wu came clean behind the former's brother's death as well as the real identity of U-YA. Will Kouya control his temper? Plot Lilika explains to the rest of the Tobita Club members about how Carlos had been saved by Yuhya, and how he aimed to be like the latter. She also mentions that her father formed the Quo Vadis team and Alex created another Garuda Eagle for Carlos. Kouya starts to exclaim why she hid the facts from him and he could not accept the fact that Carlos is the main reason why his brother died. Angered by this, Kouya goes away from the rest of his teammates. At the same, time a Gear Fight between Carlos and Dan is about to start. Kuroudo is shocked after seeing this on television. Takeshi is also seen watching in the arena. During the first round, Dan plans to attack Carlos' Gear based on the data obtained. According to the Gear data, Dan will win the match once Gougetsu Reishiki avoids Shining Sword Breaker. Mr. Tobita states Dan does not know that Carlos is no longer a doppelganger of Yuhya in terms of fighting style. Black Garuda Eagle then manages to dodge from Dan's Gear. Dan then sees a vision of Yuhya within Carlos but he ignores it a Gougetsu Reishiki casts a spin attack that forms a huge circle and attacks Carlos' Gear and nearly attacks Black Garuda Eagle, which blocks Gougetsu Reishiki with a Hurricane Crush-like attack. Dan comments that Carlos used Gougetsu Reishiki's move to boost Black Garuda Eagle's speed. Dan begins to see the vision of Yuhya again followed by a phoenix which rose from the ashes as Mr. Tobita stated, to the latter's fear. Carlos launches Shining Sword Breaker against his opponent’s Gear, causing Gougetsu Reishiki to be disintegrated and Dan to lose the match. Kouya suddenly appears at the battle arena shortly after the match, much to the Tobita Club and Takeshi’s surprise. Kouya provokes a fight with Carlos by attempting to punch him but is quickly intervened by Takeshi. Carlos then says that Yuhya is not dead and that he is Yuhya Marino. Kouya replies that Carlos is a liar. Mr. Tobita who stops the quarrel tells Kouya that he is not involved in the discussion and that he is concerned over his actions. The Tobita Club members rush to them, also concerned over Kouya’s actions that will cause him to be disqualified from the World Cup. At the hotel Lilika apologizes to the club about the incident. Jirou says that it is not her fault, but Lilika replies that it is since it was her father who told her not to tell U-YA's secret. But she hid the truth; she told the secret of U-YA to Kouya. That night, the team receives a phone call from the GFA that Kouya is still qualified for the tournament. Kouya is seen outside tearfully remembering his brother as a vision in a full moon when Kyousuke approaches him and puts the ointment given by Lan Fang onto Kouya’s sprained wrist and tells Kouya to remember that Crush Gear reflects the fighter's heart and he has a good heart and the latter thanks the Gear Master. The next day, Kouya is about to compete against Mohamed Ramzy of the Heliopolis team and Kouya tells Kyousuke that he feels better and no longer feels the wrist pain. Jirou says that the team were not able to analyze Ramzy after the incident yesterday. According to the dossier researched by Kaoru, the latter’s Gear, King Pharaon, has a special attack called the Pyramid Power which is been inspired from the pyramids that guard the tombs of the ancient Egyptian pharaohs. The Tobita Club is shocked when they see Carlos and Mr. Tobita watching the match. Lilika advises Kouya to concentrate on the match and ignore Carlos, but Kouya only thinks of hatred and revenge in his mind. In the first round, Kouya releases Garuda Phoenix too hard in a normal way as Kuroudo stated. The latter eventually hears a sound within King Pharaon. Garuda Phoenix quickly runs out of battery power due to its heavy pushing as stated by Kaoru. King Pharaon, on the other hand, has not lost any battery power much to Jirou and Kyousuke's shock. Kouya loses the first round as he continues to have the hatred towards Carlos, although his teammates advise him not to have the feeling. During the second round, King Pharaon forms a pyramid from wind just like it did during the previous round. Kouya launches Shining Sword Breaker and attempts to break Pyramid Power’s barrier. He starts to remember his brother and his hatred to Carlos becomes stronger. This causes Garuda Phoenix to turn into black in the process, managing to break the barrier and destroys King Pharaon. However, no one is proud of Kouya’s victory and Lilika is disappointed of him, slapping him in front of the other team members and telling him that his brother will be disappointed if he were still alive. Kouya shouts to her that he refuses to Gear Fight anymore and leaves his friends away. Trivia *This is the only episode where Kouya's role is an anti-hero/antagonist rather than the main protagonist. *This is one of the few episodes in Crush Gear Turbo where another episode is quoted in the English dub. Lilika quoted the title of the 46th episode. *Although Lilika confesses to the club that she told Kouya about U-YA's secret, Kouya knew the truth beforehand from Ming Wu in the previous episode. *The battle between Carlos and Dan bears several resemblances from Kouya and Takeshi's fight atop the Manganji Hills in the first episode. However, there are several differences: ** In the first episode, Kouya and Takeshi's match ended in a draw. In this episode, Black Garuda Eagle won. ** Garuda Eagle did not disintegrate Gougetsu in the first episode. In this episode, the black-counterpart of the former did that to the upgraded version of the latter. ** Kouya did not use Shining Sword Breaker in the first episode since the ability was innate during that time. *Dan's analysis during his match against Carlos is loosely based on how Takeshi avoids Shining Sword Breaker in episode 35. *When Mr. Tobita talks about the phoenix's special ability, he does not refer to Garuda Phoenix, but rather Yuhya's fighting spirit within Carlos. *The first time Garuda Phoenix ended up draining all its battery power. *This episode shows occurrence of swearing for the second time after episode 12. In the Japanese dub, Kouya says "kono!" meaning "damn you" in Japanese while Garuda Phoenix tries to break the Wind Pyramid of King Pharoan. However, this line is changed to "just watch!" in the English dub *The second time a Tobita Club member unintentionally destroys the opponent's Crush Gear. The first one was in Kyousuke's match against Lan Fang where Dino Phalanx destroys Tiger Flare by accidentally casting Burning Inferno during the five-second countdown of the second round. No one was also proud of the Gear Master's victory. *This is the second time Kouya being slapped in the face. He was firstly slapped by Kaoru in episode 18 after he refused to fight the Pink Lips Team. *Kouya would have stopped his anger when Lilika says at the end of the episode that Yuhya will be ashamed of his younger brother if he is still alive. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)